


Not Your Typical Alpha

by LadyFancy69



Series: An Omega's Journey to Pleasure [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, F/M, Face-Sitting, I guss, Intersex, Jason is horny, Jason whats Bruce, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Woman on Top, relashinship, slut Jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFancy69/pseuds/LadyFancy69
Summary: Jason was not your typical alpha. He wanted to be dominated. Taken like the omegas in porn videos he secretly watched online in the middle of the night. To have a knot stuffed in him, a poor recreation that his vibrator offered him.





	Not Your Typical Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> There has been more content on omega verse for the batfamily, and im glad there is more to read. I love omega jason, i know my boy is a bottom, but i wanted to wright something different. And i was thinking, 'alpha jason', because even as an alpha he still wants to get topped. I might wright bruce/jason later on if you are all are interested, this was superposed to be jason and a random alpha having sex. Then it became bruce/jason, not by much, and finally we got talia/jason. IDK how that happend but I like it.

He doesn’t realize when it started. Ok, maybe Jason did have some knowledge of when his perversion and unhealthy feelings started. At one point it had caused him distress, making him prone to aggression and acts of violence. Maybe it started after a sparring session with Bruce. Both had worked up a sweat, to the point where there shirts clung to their body. After being pinned down with Bruce's full weight on the training mats his nose was assaulted. His breath knocked out of him, desperately trying to breath but only inhaling his pure essence. Jason could remember his smell. It surrounded him in his waking moments, and called to him in his dreams. It was overwhelming, a smell so strong that it overpowered his scenes and captivated his imagination. For a brief moment, the boy was unaware of his body, a new feeling stirred in his gut like never before. He was left to wonder what that feeling was. It won’t be for some time before he had a chance to truly think about it.

  
     A night of patrolling, a night of quiet, a night of horrible realization that struck his very entity. A night of quiet contemplation was a terrible thing to have for his teenage mind, his mind pondered over that unknown feeling. The air was taken from his lungs, like a good punch to his stomach. Jason was left with the predicament of the days confusing feelings. Jason found himself attracted to his father's smell. The tingly feeling his body felt after their mock fight. The tingly feeling he got just thinking about right now. A shutter spread through his body, and he couldn't help but rub his thighs together. His tight green panties felt to constricting all of a sudden.

  
     The wind ruffled a lock of hair, a sign of affection, like a hand trailing thought his hair. Stroking him, showering attention on his body. The teen covered himself with his cape, Jason could not think such thought. Not out here in the rooftops, where Batman might see him.

  
     At least Jason could finally put a name to his new found feeling. Lust. One of the seven sins. A hunger for something filthy, a lewd sensation that would continue to grow and fester in his being. His mind and body only daring to dwell on such thoughts in the privacy of his room. Hands roaming over his body as he imagined Bruce, his alpha enjoying his body, both taking pleasure from each other.

  
     At the time, Jason didn’t know it, but he was different from the from normal people. Not because he beat the ever living shit out of people when he was Robin--Batman's true partner. The answer was much more life defining, a horrible realization when he finally presented.

  
     He. Jason Peter Wayne. Was an alpha. A joyous thing to celebrate in Americans society where Alphas had the most power, favor, and standing. Where his cast had the most power and strong Alphas like him were supposed to flourish. But not him. Not for the rat that Bruce had adopted from the street all those years ago. Because Jason was not your typical alpha. He wanted to be dominated. Taken like the omegas in porn videos he secretly watched online in the middle of the night. To have a knot stuffed in him, a poor recreation that his vibrator offered him.

  
     The night was a time for him to masturbate and think about Bruce's scent. Bruce’s dirty shirt clutched in one hand, while the other worked the dildo in his sloppy hole. Imagining Bruce watching him from across the room as he jacked off. His blue eyes focusing on the glass dildo go in and out. Jason would cry out in wanton need and Bruce, his Bruce would now what to do. He always did. His strong hands reaching for the toy’s base in order to help Jason orgasm.

  
     ‘Good boy. You’re taking it so well,’ he would whisper in his flushed ear. The older man would take him like that, rung out after his orgasm. Using him without regards to his oversensitive body, and Jason would let him, just to feel his knot tying them together. His Alpha’s seed spilling in his channel in the deepest part of his body.

     At fifteen years old, Jason felt like his whole life was over. He knew the stigma placed on alphas like him if this secret were to ever to get out. A secret that would have to stay a secret. Because the other option would not be possible. Not even his father's name would stop the hate that would be inflicted his being if it was brought to light. Because Jason was not your typical Alpha, he was an alpha, who was attracted to other alphas.

  
     In the end, it didn’t matter, he died, and Jason must not have been worth much to Bruce. Within less than a year he was replaced with an omega son. A perfect pale beautiful omega boy that had a body any alpha desired. Just like that, Jason was filled with jealousy and a burning desire to kill his new brother for the right to mate with his father. Choke the very last breath from the fragile body, watch as Tim struggled to get away. Beneath Jason’s jealousy and hatred laid a sadness that would morn and desire the praise of the only person that truly mattered in his heart. Of Bruce's soft whispered under his breath as he patted Jason's head. Of those long forgotten nights when Jason was brave enough to seek comfort from his alpha. His strong hands rubbing his back as they lay in the master bedroom. Alone together, just the two of them in each other’s arms.

  
     The boy knew Bruce rarely sought alpha lovers. Only Talia, a female alpha, with curves that any man and woman desired had caught Bruce’s eyes. Jason new this from firsthand experience. Her smell was overpowering, nothing sickly sweet like an omega’s smell. Like ancient pine, and a hint of sweet fruit. Jason wanted to experience his first knot, to lose his virginity to an alpha. Like he always dreamed of in the comfort of his bed in the manor. Her small body, sweet lips that kissed him, coerced him into rapture. Jay worried that she would not be enough to quench the desire in him. However, Talia proved her alpha nature to him in that run down loge in the middle of nowhere.

  
His hands tied down, his legs spread, as he struggled to breath. Her pussy suffocating him, mouth coated in her juices.

  
“Drink up, Jason, make me come and I might take you later.” Her thighs ride his face, while she squeezed her breast. “You can be my bitch for tonight. Would you like that, getting down on your hands and knees like an omega in heat. Would you like that my pet?”

  
     He groans just thinking about it. Being taken like a bitch in heat. Getting on all fours and presenting like a good omega slut would. His dick twitched with all the dirty filth spilling from Talia’s mouth. He body needed it like fire needs air to burn. A good suck was all it took to get her to come. Her back arched as he was gifted with her juices. Jason greatly slurped it down like the good boy he was.

  
     The night was young as Talia shoved his face down on the bed and breached him for the first time. Her small hands held more power than Jason would have thought, as they left bruises in their wake. Unable to move and his hands tied behind his back, breathing became difficult. Her hips trusting at a slow pace that left him wanting more.

  
“Please...please Talia, give me more.” Words left his lips as they got muffled on the bed sheets. But Talia was good to him, she increased her pace and gave him what his greedy body always wanted. An alpha knot grew, stretched his hole as he came with her. A silent scream left him as his body desperately tried to milk her. It was one of the first of many orgasms they shared that night. Both wanting the company of another man they loved but could not have. Jason suck her breast as fingered her pussy while she jerked him off.

  
“Bruce, Bruce, Bruce.” Talia shouted repeatedly. Jason didn’t mind at all. Neither did Talia when she took him again and he screamed his name.

  
     Try as she might to stall him from seeking vengeance on Bruce for forgetting him, it would not work. He left the next morning, checking out while the innkeeper eyed him dirty. His nose up turned in the air, his wrinkled face frowning.

  
“Omega boys your age should keep their legs shut and find themselves a husband.” Jason was to embarrassed and a little pleased to at those words. Talia's smell masked him, giving off a smell of a well bread omega whore. The smell still rooted to the body no matter how long he showered.

  
     He stole a car and drove to the nearest airport in the small town. Jason’s plan was not solid in any way, it was riddled with flaws and half tangible ideas. The teen only knew that it would involve Bruce his father, and Batman his mentor. He would have Bruce no matter the cost, even if he had to seduce him in order to get the attention his soul craved.

  
“The plain will be landing soon in New Jersey, please make sure that your seat belt is on.” The flight attendant rattled off to the passengers on board.

  
     Jay’s plant might not be complete, but it was steadily improving as he reached Gotham. His next step was to scope out Gotham, and see the new players on his chess board. Once could not make a grand entrance if all players were not accounted for. Jay couldn’t help but smile. Dick, Tim, and Bruce would never see him coming.


End file.
